


Legends of Eariter

by tsukino111



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukino111/pseuds/tsukino111
Summary: On a far away planet, the Ultimate Masters Tournament will bring together two Elites, and in doing so, will bring about a legendary power. Alternate universe (AU); no senshi; S/E love story. Rated M for OPEN-MINDED, MATURE audiences due to strong language, violence, sexual content, and adult situations (future chapters).





	1. Preface

**Legends of Eariter**  
 _Preface_

Deep in space, light-years away from Earth, a star system only 200 years old, holds the Mega-Earth planet, Eariter. Eariter is the size of Jupiter with planetary rings and four moons, Kalyke, Calyce, Caria, and Herse. It has Earth-like qualities of deep oceans, luscious green forests, high mountain peaks, dry deserts, grassy meadows, and clear blue skies.

Its inhabitants are human-like in that they appear human in every sense, however some are semi-aquatic in that they are primarily terrestrial, but spend a large amount of time underwater or some are semi-aerial in that they primarily live in the clouds but can live on ground-level. Each territory bloc has unique abilities that aide in adapting to their surroundings. There are six total territory blocs: Aerial, Mountains, Oceanic, Desert, Forest, and Land. Each territory has it's own species: Aerial has Clairds, Mountains have Snevains, Oceanic has Maquaids, Desert has Dreseats, Forest has Forgles, and Land has Graillds.

The planet Eariter has no rulers of Gods and Goddesses, Kings and Queens, or Emperors and Empresses. Each individual has their own powers, however powers intensify over time and with experience. There are groups of High-Powered individuals in each territory, including the Moons, called Elders, but they are looked upon for influence and guidance only.

Powers can be simple in that they can help an individual teleport, summon a whirlwind, or be used for manifesting abilities – such as materializing transparent wings before flight on a Claird. Rarely are powers used for defensive purposes, as Eariter is a peaceful planet and concealed from outsiders.

The four moons of Eariter are just outside of the planet's rings and are located at each of its four corners. Inhabitants of the moons are known as Selases. They are the guardians of the inhabitants on Eariter. The Elders of the four moons use their powers to conceal the planet with an invisible shield that hides and protects the moons and Eariter. Until now, there has been no reason for the Eariterians to seek out other planets.

A nearby star in Eariter's star system is undergoing the sudden gravitational collapse of its core and is releasing gravitational potential energy that could create a supernova explosion. If the supernova would occur, a shock wave of radiation would expel into the interstellar medium, affecting Eariter for better or worse.

There is also a newly formed star radiating a powerfully negative force that is disrupting the invisible shield powered by the four moon's Elders. If the negative force's strength intensifies, the Elders' powers will drain quickly due to the increased use, and the barrier of Eariter will be revealed and Eariter will be left unprotected.

Fortunately, the four year wait for determining a conqueror of the Ultimate Masters Tournament (UMT) is about to begin. Five of the most Elite from each territory will compete in six stages and the victors earning the most points from each territory will contend for the highest prestige position out of all territories. One winner will be inaugurated as the crowning champion in the seventh and final stage.

To be an Elite member, one must be 25 years of age or older at the start of the UMT. One must also qualify by placing top 10 in all three rounds of their territory's obstacle courses. The overall top five contenders will be selected. One must also train in all territorial conditions and be able to use each territory's unique abilities.


	2. Day 1

** Legends of Eariter **  
_Day 1_

As the brightness of the sun revealed itself, he adjusted his anti-fog, polarized goggles over the spandex material covering his eyes. He was watching as his other four Elite Snevains prepared for the tournament with warm-ups and stretches. Their summit grey full-body spandex suits concealed their identities, but he was well aware who each Elite was. There were two men and two women, all of who he believed to be worthy as contenders of his territory. In their territory, the summit grey color would camouflage them to their surroundings. It would give them the upper-hand when they would begin the stage in their own territory. Covering the spandex suit was an armor pressure suit, similar to what snowboarders wore for maximum upper body protection in case of a potential impact. Waterproof, tough-grip leather gloves with insulated fleece adored his hands and breathable acronos and leather boots equipped with grip guard soles and thermoplastic shin guards adorned his feet. This apparel was the standard for all contestants, only in their respective territory colors.

It was unusually windy and the cold from being at a high altitude on the cumulonimbus cloud would make today's stage pretty difficult, even for the Clairds themselves. As a Snevain, he was accustomed to the cold, wind, and high altitude – from having lived in the mountains his whole life – and this would benefit him greatly for the games. Today's stage would have him utilizing temporary wings - something he was not acclimated with – along with every other non-Claird, granted by the Claird Elders. The ability of acclimating to the high altitude would be bestowed upon the contestants as well. The other territories would not be able to participate in the Clairds' stage otherwise. There were few non-Clairds who had the ability to levitate, let alone 'fly,' without wings or control their breathing rate in such a short time before the games. Some were powerful enough to manifest wings for themselves, but powers were not to be used during the tournament. Any use of powers during the tournament would result in immediate disqualification. The tournament was used for measuring an Elite's endurance, agility, dexterity, strength, and speed – not their power levels.

“Heads up,” he announced to the others, with a nod in the direction he was observing. His Elites turned their heads. The other territories started to appear and were making their way towards them. He could tell by the colors, which territory was leading the arrival. The sky blue color revealed the Clairds. There were four females and one male. Unlike the standard boots most contestants wore, the female Clairds had on stilettos with matching encased buckles to that of their male counterpart's. He could hear mumbled howls from his Elite men and smirks from his Elite ladies, no doubt because of the female Clairds choice of shoes.

The next group of territories wore a forest-green color, the Forgles. There were two females and three males in their group. A tan color came after them, the Dreseats. They had three females and two males. Aqua was the color for the Maquaids and there were four females and one male. The last territory, the Graillds, had light green for their color and composed of one female and four males.

Each group assessed their competition. Without knowing each other's identities or the ability to read their power levels, not much analyzing could be done. The only measure of study available on each contestant was based upon warm-up exercises of how limber, flexible, and balanced they were. There was also the perceptive implications of the body: language, type, and shape. Much could be left to the imagination in regards of aesthetic purposes. 

An unseen smug smile formed on his hard chiseled face. Despite the multitude of males present, he still received lingering glances from each female, even though his physical features were hidden from view. An invisible pull was gaining his attention. He pinpointed the lure to the Grailld's sole female. She was glancing in his direction and even though he couldn't know for sure if she was physically looking at him, he could feel that she was. Without the use of powers, he knew it must be an internal attribution on the female's part. He tried to dismiss it as mere infatuation, however the tug was vigorous and unyielding. He would need to keep an eye on her and investigate later.

A camera crew was setting up to record and broadcast the tournament throughout the territories. Some spectators were present, although most were near ground-level waiting for the broadcast to begin on the big-screen in front of them.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the fifth annual Ultimate Masters Tournament!” was loudly heard on the broadcasting speaker. It was addressing the spectators.

“Listen up, Elites!” an Elder from the Kalyke moon had started, drawing in everyone's attention. He was a plump fellow in a maroon robe with salt and pepper colored hair. “We are about to commence the games. We just need to go over the race course, reiterate the rules, and if there are any questions...” Jumping and stretching was continued as the Elder carried on in his speech. The Elites were getting excited and their adrenaline started to kick in. “...remember to maneuver through obstacles smoothly and avoid collision, all while maintaining your speed. Clock starts when you cross the starting line and ends when you reach the last marker. Any questions?”

Without any questions, the race was to begin. All twenty-five Elites lined up at the starting line. They waited for the sound of the pistol. Once heard, all the Elites took off in flight. 

Some, mainly the Maquaids, had a difficult time adjusting to the wings. Their takeoff was rough and had a few ups and downs before they could finally control the aerodynamics of it all. The first obstacle was to fly through a set of hoops that gradually decreased in size. One Maquaid hit the last hoop and fell in the clouds. He quickly started flight again and tried his best to catch up with the rest.

The Selases of each moon were refereeing and regulating the races. One Forgle was caught using his powers, although an insignificant amount, still against the rules. He was whistled out of the race and disqualified. The Elders were sensitive to power and could feel when a power was used. A female Snevain went the wrong way around a barrel and was penalized 5 points for doing so. A male Dreseat decided to avoid an obstacle entirely to pass three contestants when he thought a Selas wasn't paying attention. Another Selas was and deducted 10 points from him.

Two Clairds were in the lead, followed by the suave Snevain, then the male Claird, and then the female Grailld. The Snevain was rather enjoying the futile attempts of the Claird behind him, more-so amused with his frustrations. The Claird tried his best, to no avail, at slamming into the Snevain and trying to collide him into obstacles any chance the Claird could get. One Selas was watching the aforementioned Claird closely for any violations of the rules. He was not impressed with the Clairds tactics and waited patiently for the Claird to try again.

At a steady pace, the Grailld female stayed behind, and quietly observed the Snevain in front of her. She could have passed him and the Claird easily, especially with how much attention they were focusing on each other instead of the race itself. She assumed the Snevain was capable of evading the Claird and his tactics and was unsure as to why he continued to torment the poor boy. There was definitely something enticing about the Snevain. He was an intriguing temptation and she couldn't ascertain the emotions he emanated from her.

Rival Claird to the Snevain noticed the final markers coming into view and knew he wouldn't have many more opportunities to take his opponent out. As they were nearing the tunnels, he opted to go down one instead of going up it. The Snevain was slightly stunned when he realized the Claird was no longer beside him. He briefly glanced back to see if the Claird was following him, only to behold the mystifying Grailld herself. He sensed her sudden concern and turned around to see what the cause was for her unease. Coming straight at him was the Claird. The Snevain was riled by the Claird now as he was not only putting the two of them in a crisis, but also the uninvolved Grailld. The provoked Snevain was no longer amused and went full force, straight at the Claird. Terror filled the Claird as he realized the Snevain was charging him like a kamikaze. He tried in vain to halt his descent, but it was no longer a concern – the Snevain was able to snatch the Claird and bring him up and out of the tunnel. The Snevain would have threw him as well, had it not been for the tournament they were in.

As soon as they were out of the tunnel, whistles were being blown in all directions. A Selas quickly grabbed the Claird and motioned to the others to continue. The Claird was injured on the arm the Snevain grabbed him with. He was disqualified for breaking the rules of deliberately disobeying direction with malicious intent. The Snevain only shook his head at the boy, but was thankful no harm was done and the Grailld gave him an unnoticed sympathetic look. Now the Snevain could use his full capabilities to catch up with the leaders. Not far behind, the Grailld followed.

The two female Clairds in the lead moved with finesse and ease, while maintaining a dignified poise. Their ethereal wings tucked in gently as they gracefully dipped in and out of the tunnels and under bars. The spectators cheered as they were nearing the last markers. Whistles began to blow and that slowed the Clairds down as they looked back for an explanation. Ignoring their fellow Claird being escorted out of the race, the two leaders could only focus on the two Elites right behind them. As if on fire, the two leaders took off like fireworks. 

It was a female Claird who took first place with a tie between the second female Claird and the Snevain, followed by the Grailld. The local spectators roared in cheer to have their own win the race. The Snevain was well aware how close the Grailld stayed behind him. He believed she was holding back.

“Good race,” the Claird who won proclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. She knew it was a close call and considered herself lucky for winning.

The Snevain immediately knew the Claird's identity simply by her voice. He had his suspicions, but without his powers, he didn't know for sure. The two of them have trained together since childhood. He had no doubt that she knew his identity as well. It was an unspoken rule not to have verbal communications for the obvious reason. He parted from her with a nod and turned to the Grailld for some kind of understanding. She had started walking away and so he decided to turn and walk towards the Elders. He couldn't wait to either have his powers 'restored' so he could remove the wings himself or to have the Elders do it.  
As the last Grailld reached the last marker, they all embraced for completing the first stage. With the female out-doing the males, she was scooped up and paraded around. A giggle escaped her lips. Luckily no one other than her fellow Graillds were around to hear its sweet-sounding melody.

After his wings disappeared, the Snevain turned just as the alluring Grailld was being ever-so-slowly brought down from her male companion's loving arms. He could feel his insides burning with rage and his heart rate dangerously elevated. He clenched his fists and turned away. Who would have imagined that he of all people could experience jealousy, especially concerning a woman. One who's identity had yet to be revealed to him, no less! What if she were a hideous beast? Somehow he doubted that one. He needed to get out of here, away from these bewildering emotions of unknown origin. He needed a drink. A strong one.

His fellow female Snevain watched the whole scene unfold before her. She had just congratulated him on his tie of second place. He thanked her with a curtsy, undoubtedly for a humorous effect. The Snevain Elites were discussing plans for tonight's celebratory festivities. They would start off at the local tavern and then head over to the nearby park for the Celestial Stargazing Event. He had just turned to leave when he stopped to look at the Graillds. She was unsure of her feelings towards him, but was saddened by the realization he could care for someone else.

  


The tavern was overcrowded. Spectators, family, friends, and even the dressed-down, unidentifiable Elites were mingling about, drinking in celebration, and enjoying the company of all those around.

He was replaying the earlier scene in his head for the umpteenth time. He knew it was ridiculous to be angered by the man who was gently caressing the female Grailld's arm, but he couldn't help but be jealous. With frustration, he ran his hands through his onyx colored-hair, as if it would rid his mind of her.

“Whoa, might want to take it easy on the hard stuff,” suggested a shaggy blonde-haired man with arctic blue eyes, as he took a seat next to him.

“'Liquor before beer, you're in the clear,'” replied the man with disheveled hair and piercing sapphire eyes. He didn't bother to look in his direction.

“Damn right! Cheers!” He said as he tipped his shot of tequila to the attractive bartender before he chugged it down.

“Unlike you, I am fully capable of holding my liquor, Jadeite.” He still hadn't looked in the man's direction.

Jadeite could only smirk as he recalled a time when his strapping young friend here out drank all the men in their training brigade. “I can understand your frustration, Endymion. She is gorgeous.” Jadeite retaliated smoothly, pretending as if he simply stated how nice the weather was.

With that, Endymion whipped his head to him. “You know who she is? You've seen her?” he practically demanded with his fierce sapphires. He couldn't care less how Jadeite knew what was bothering him. Endymion knew Jadeite didn't have his ability of telepathy. Besides, he would have noticed the probing of his mind and either activated a psychic shield to close his mind off to Jadeite or used an illusion to manipulate what Jadeite would perceive.

“Yes, and yes,” Jadeite replied nonchalantly, without any hints and hoping to annoy his personally-dubbed liege. Jadeite knew of Endymion's immense powers, even at a young age, and vowed to stand beside him – in addition to his life mission of protecting the people of Eariter – if ever the need called for it.

Endymion lowered his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but without a thought, he could only grit his pearly white teeth at the button-pushing blonde. He knew Jadeite wasn't permitted to reveal an Elite's identity during the tournament. He would just have to wait. 'Only six more days...,' he mentally noted with disappointment.

Jadeite could tell Endymion was remarkably irritated and couldn't help but find some amusement in the Elite's sulky dissatisfaction.

“Tough day? What's with the long face, Endymion? Still angry with that Claird?” asked a tall, athletic-built man with long wavy auburn hair and Persian blue eyes. As he approached, he simultaneously gave a pat on each man's back. “You seem tense, Endymion,” he quickly observed.

Endymion recalled the Claird's actions in the tunnel and immediately thought of the Grailld again. 'Why can't I get off the subject already?' he pondered. “That Claird is a pusillanimous ignoramus who deserves a vicious crusade through a monstrous hellscape-”

“Hold your tongue, you foul-mouthed thief, you!” Jadeite interrupted him in a roar of laughter. “You sound as if you were reading Zoicite's thoughts verbatim!” He intended to make a pun of Endymion's abilities.

The man could not contain his hysterics and was bent over, holding his stomach from the pain of laughter. 'It wasn't even that funny... must be the liquor kicking in...' Endymion reasoned.

“Yeah, tell us how you really feel!” the auburn-haired newcomer added with a chuckle.

Endymion rolled his eyes and went back to observing the people gathering at the park for the stargazing event being held in an hour. They were overlooking the large open park from the outside bar. “Jadeite, Nephrite, what do the two of you want? Leave me in peace.” Endymion insisted.

Jadeite and Nephrite knew Endymion was reserved like the rest of them. It would be difficult to get him to open up, even to them – who were considered his most loyal confidants. They knew he was experiencing inner turmoil, undeniably a result of the Grailld – no woman has ever caused him such irrational behavior. Endymion has always been one who could readily dismiss _love_. No woman has ever been able to tie-down the powerful Elite. Many have tried, but it was as if he were waiting for the perfect challenger. _She_ was unnerving him, that they knew.

“Just checking on you. We _were_ at the tournament. We _saw_ what was going on, ” Nephrite was alluding to the Claird _and_ the Grailld.

“Not to get all ooey-gooey, but we are here if you want to let it all out. You know, if you need a shoulder to cry on...” Jadeite batted his eyelashes to Endymion and pulled his blazer down his arm to reveal his shirted shoulder.

Endymion wore an incredulous look on his godly-sculpted face. Then he gave an amused smirk, followed by a deep sigh. “Have you ever experienced chaos in the mind? Been exposed to internal conflict of the unsure? Had a struggle within your soul?” He ran his hands through his hair again and then over his face in frustration. “I could pass as a lunatic.” Endymion heard his words and realized how crazy he sounded. “Listen, thanks, Jed, Neph, but I just need to clear my head. I'll see you tomorrow.” He stood up – his height slightly towering Jadeite's and equaling Nephrite's – and walked down the stairs to the direction of the park.

“Holy shit, he does sound like a lunatic!” Jadeite affirmed with wide eyes.

Nephrite punched him in the arm and Jadeite feigned pain with an “Oww!” and rubbing of his sore spot. “Kunzite was right about the woman – she will be the death of Endymion.” Nephrite was sure of it.

  


An hour had passed and Endymion found himself walking to his group of undiscovered Elites. They were busy laughing, engrossed by whatever they were seeing in the night sky. Then he suddenly felt it again – the pull of _her_. However, it vanished as quickly as it appeared. It had momentarily brought him to a standstill, startling him more than anything. He somehow didn't imagine to see – or _feel_ – her here. He continued walking, casually scanning the area, for what, he was unsure. 'Maybe a neon arrow sign will point to her to make it easy for you. Idiot.' He mentally scolded himself. 'I really am losing it...'

  


She was laying on the puffy quilt, her long, silvery-pearl hair pooling beneath her. Some of her close friends and a few Elites accompanied her. They were admiring the giant screen projector that had the aptitude of a telescope. The stars were visibly bright and vivid with their luminosity igniting the night sky.

That pull she shared with _him_ was triggered again. She felt her heart leap from her chest. 'He must be close by...' she thought. 'It must be enhanced when we are in the vicinity of one another.' With apprehension – or excitement – she hastily used her powers to enshroud their impenetrable bond. She went still, unable to move. Either she was terrified to see him or she was physically incapable of moving, she wasn't sure. Her normally angelic moon-kissed features were now paled with an expression of uncertainty.

A pixie-cut, oxford blue-haired woman laying beside her noticed her uneasiness. “Serenity, is everything alright?” she asked with mirrored concern and worry.

Serenity tensed again. She had hoped no one would notice her unease. “Ami, yes, of course.” Serenity acknowledged with sincerity, giving her an appreciative smile.

“Okay. But, if you need anything...well, I'm here for you.” Ami genuinely assured with a returned smile.

“Thank you,” she expressed, her cornflower blue eyes helped wash away Ami's concern. That was part of Serenity's charm. She could push emotions, thoughts, and memories onto others. She hated to do it with her close friend, but she didn't want Ami concerned for her. Serenity wanted to deal with whatever this was, alone.

  


“Endymion, come join us!” The rosewood red-headed female Snevain urged. “We missed you earlier!” She was a little tipsy and was getting all lovey-dovey with him. This was a well-known routine with him. Women swooned over him anywhere he went. Endymion was going to try to enjoy the night and do his best to forget about _her_ …for now.


	3. Day 2

** Legends of Eariter **  
_Day 2_

The snow was crunchy and squeaky beneath her as she made her way up to the top of the mountain. Her mohair climbing skins and ski poles facilitating the ascension. A strong, howling wind was coming in. Dark clouds were making their way towards her. It was cold, below freezing, and the bleak weather coming would only bring frostbite and icicles. Even for a summer day, way up there in the early morning, it just as well could have been considered winter. Her mind reeled for the reasoning and something about adiabatic cooling and orographic lifting came to mind, though she couldn't comprehend any of it at the moment.

At the top, the other Elites were preparing for the beginning of the downhill battle. Some were inspecting the course as best as they could. Others were doing last minute warm-up runs. From her practice runs earlier, she was already familiar with the course. Serenity knew where it would bump up and rut out; where it would get tight; where the direction changes were; where the hard section was; where the rhythm changes were; etc.

Her covered eyes were darting for him. She could sense his pull – she could from a quarter of the way up the mountain. The intensity of it wasn't as impressive as it was when she felt him last night while stargazing, but that just meant he wasn't present on the summit yet. He was close by, probably doing a warm-up run. Serenity took the time to get a good look at the start ramp, view the course, understand the terrain, and observe the snow conditions one last time.

From up here, she surveyed the picturesque scenery and inhaled deeply. Snow covered the alpine peaks and was seen for miles. Most of the lower course involved skiing through tree-lined pistes on well-maintained slopes. Beyond the aspen and maple trees, was the base of the mountain, where a waterfall's flow emptied into the massive surrounding lake.

The dominance of his presence commanded her attention. She watched as he made his way up the slope with a few flanking Snevains. A chill came over her at his appearance and she wondered if it was from anticipation or fear of the unknown.

A fellow Grailld noticed her shiver and thought it to be caused by the cold temperature. He used his hands to warm her arms by rapidly rubbing them. A rush of mixed emotions slammed into her chest: hurt, anger, desire, jealousy – feeling of loss. Only, they weren't her emotions. Serenity had been watching him the whole time. Never had he glanced her way, so how was he to know what she was experiencing?

She contemplated running to him, soothing his pain somehow. 'Maybe he has those feelings for someone else?' Her heart stopped. Thoughts frozen. Serenity wasn't even sure they were his emotions. She involuntarily inched forward, out of the Grailld's reach. Instantly, the emotions fled.

Warm hands held her upper arms. In a concerned whisper only she could hear, “Serenity, are you alright?”

'Why does everyone keep asking me that?' she mentally murmured. Upon his touch again, she felt the Snevain's hurt again. Keeping calm, she replied, “Yeah, just last minute jitters, I guess.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, knowing her well enough that this trail was easy for her and that she hardly ever lied.

Knowing that his persistence wouldn't ease up unless she assured him, she answered, “Yes, I just think the frigid weather is starting to get to me and it's making me doubt myself and my abilities.” She turned to him, patting his hands on her arms. It was half truthful, only it wasn't due to the frigid weather.

He nodded to her, releasing her arms. Again, the pain went away. She turned back to her Snevain, who stood gallant in his magnificent glory, speaking to a regal-looking Selas with platinum blonde hair and slate grey eyes. Regardless of his momentary inner turmoil, he held his emotions well. She exhaled out of exhaustion. These games were torture. Not because of the physical aspects, but because of the emotional situations she somehow muddled herself into.

“It's time, Elites! Today's event will be a combination of...” The Elder from the Kalyke moon began, but his voice faded from her earshot as she concentrated on her thoughts. She needed to filter out the distraction of him. How she was going to do that without using her power, she had no idea.

She tried by focusing on the task at hand: skiing down the slopes and through the course to the finish line with the fastest speed. 'What was it the skiing instructor always used to say? _“The forces your feet go through while edging, or trying to maintain balance over undulating terrain, is just not the same as standing and walking on level ground...”_ ' She could hear his lecture replaying in her head, over and over again until the dull sound was all she could focus on.

POP! The sound of the pistol reverberated in her ears, possibly due to the echo reflecting off the hard surfaces of the mountain. Everyone launched down the trail, her trailing slightly behind as her body was slow to automatically jump at the sound of the pistol due to her inattentive state.

Serenity easily passed a few Elites on the first turn. Then a few more on the first jump. She could see her Snevain in front, gradually lengthening his distance from the rest. She pushed harder, pressing her shins against her boots and kept her arms out in front, parallel to her chest, to maintain her balance. Her eyes focused on him. From this viewpoint, she could watch where she needed to go, prepare for any adjustments to avoid the other Elites, the trees, and the obstacles. Serenity pointed her chest forward, positioning her upper body to face downhill.

The moguls proved difficult for some Elites. When presented with a mogul, an Elite would try a wide turn, braking too long and slowing down. Some Elites would take the moguls head on, without slowing down, causing them to jump the moguls and land in the powdery snow. Recovering from the unexpected effects cost some Elites the time to catch up.

On the second turn, a Dreseat gripped the corner too soon, stiffening her skis and causing her to turn and brake straight into the gate. As the second jump approached, a Grailld overestimated the sheer force of the friction between his skis and the slope, sending him flying at takeoff and causing him to hurtle down into the compact snow, flailing his arms and legs wildly. He fractured his arm when his ski pole snapped in half on impact.

Retaining first place, Endymion could sense her fast approach. Not wanting to overexert himself earlier, he now completely concentrated on the course. He anticipated each turn and jump, expertly bending, sliding, and landing when needed. Endymion reveled in the feel of his skis gliding uninterruptedly across the pale snow.

Serenity drove her hands forward between turns and brought her hips up to get her weight forward. Her proximity was closing in behind him. The alpine peaks and dark-grey sky were becoming blurs due to her speed. When her Snevain took a parallel turn along the curved path, she opted for a carving one instead. This allowed her a tighter curve, positioning her side-by-side with him.

As if on cue, a booming rumble of a thunderclap resounded, it's sympathetic vibrations shaking the mountainside causing a wet avalanche to form.

Near to the finish line, Serenity and Endymion could make out the spectators. They began shouting, “avalanche!” and pointing to the giant snowball quickly forming and gaining speed behind them. Both Elites turned their heads to view the newly formed beast. It was then that Serenity's right ski skidded over Endymion's left ski. Both turned back to evaluate their situation. She grabbed his arm, steadying them as she struggled to keep from falling.

The simple touch of her gloved hand to his covered arm ignited white heat instantaneously throughout their bodies. Warm sparks of electricity engulfed them, displaying bright white flares of light, similar to that of a laser show. Their electric energy radiated and was felt by those nearby.

An invisible barrier vanished, causing their senses to awaken and come alive. Her hand tingled at the heat his arm emitted beneath her touch. The flame she activated within him, burned through him like a fever with no cure.

She removed her hand when she was sure she could maintain her balance after managing to free her awry ski. Their hidden tension and confusion of what was happening affected her, fluttering her heart. She steadied her rapid breathing so that she wasn't deprived of oxygen. Serenity was trembling.

When she removed her hand, he directed his vision away from her and the accompanied thoughts of accelerating emotional intimacy she shared through their physical contact. With all the willpower he could possess, he tried to focus on anything but the closeness of her. He needed to get away from her, to process what was happening. He needed his own thoughts and he needed the influence of his powers to subdue this...sensual heat.

Endymion passed the finish line first, Serenity slowly sliding behind him. A nod to the platinum-blonde Selas from earlier and he quickly teleported in a swirl of wind. She watched as he disappeared, falling to her knees and clutching the loose snow between quivering gloved hands. A flurry of snow cascaded on and around her. One of the Elder Selases encased the competing Elites in a translucent dome to shelter them from the avalanche. The remnants of the avalanche's collision with the dome was gently descending now over everyone.

“Please, come with me, my dear.” urged an Elder Selas woman with greying long braids. She encircled her arm with Serenity's and helped her up. With a wave of her other hand, a portal appeared before them. She ushered Serenity through, appearing them on Calyce. Serenity said nothing. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly being requested by the Selases, but she had a pretty good idea it was because of her encounter with the Snevain.

  


Serenity had been to Calyce and the other Moons once or twice before, but not to the room she was escorted to. It was large and dark – the only luminance came from a wide circular table which Serenity could now see was lined by eight Elder Selases. In the center of the table were holograms presenting an assortment of video feeds. One stilled selected video caught her eye in particular. It was the mountainside she just left, but in the center of the video was bright white lights darting in every direction.

“Serenity, we would like to speak with you regarding the situation you found yourself in during the mountain scrimmage.” disclosed an Elder, who had an uncanny resemblance to that of Morgan Freeman.

“You may remove your head coverings, ski boots, and any accessories, if you wish. We would like you to be comfortable in your stay here with us.” Kind, hazel eyes revealed the truth to her words. Serenity did even better – she completely changed her apparel all together with a flick of her wrist. Now she wore an oversized lavender, off-the-shoulder, knitted sweater with dark denim jeans and matching knitted boots.

"Please, have a seat," offered a balding man with Oriental eyes who pulled out the seat next to him. Serenity thanked the man as she took the seat.

The video of her on the mountain with her Snevain was now directly placed in front of her and every Selas present at the table. They each had their own hologram of the scene. It was still in _pause_ mode.

Hitting the _play_ button, “Now, would you please explain to us what is happening during this time, play-by-play?" asked a short, obviously dyed, red-headed Elder who entwined her pale lengthy fingers on the table, leaning in so she could see the hologram better.

Serenity began her commentary at the start of the race. “I am replaying my skiing instructor's lecture in my head to get my head focused on the game.” She currently had her guards up with her powers by using a psychic shield to protect her mind from those who tried probing her thoughts. Serenity studied each Elder and tried her best to read them without penetrating their thoughts with her abilities. She knew they would know she was doing it anyway, though she was powerful enough to shadow her abilities so even the Elders wouldn't know what she was doing. It felt like an interrogation, but she knew the Elders were only concerned with what was happening with her and the Snevain and she understood they were only trying to help in any way they could.

“Serenity, please be completely honest with us. You are not being punished. We only wish to interpret your circumstances with En—Elite, your fellow Elite.” Quickly corrected a man with caramel-colored skin who looked at her through his plastic framed bifocals. He had motioned to the red-head to pause the video.

She realized he almost revealed the Snevain's name, but she didn't acknowledge it to him. They obviously knew who she was – of course they would know who he was. She wondered if they were talking to him as well, somewhere else that had a similar room as this.

With a sigh, “I was trying not to focus on _him_. The pull we share started sending me his feelings – emotions. At least, I think they were his.” Confessed Serenity as she caressed the hand she used to touch her Snevain with. She could still feel the warmth of his body temperature and she wondered if it was his actual heat still lingering or her mind playing tricks on her.

“You share a 'pull'? Tell us about it.” The hazel-eyed woman asked of her.

“It feels like an invisible string that tugs at my heart when he is near. I have a strong urge to be near him. The link seems to get more intense and more powerful the more I am in his presence.” She felt her heart respond to her thoughts of him and she closed her eyes and smiled as the warm feeling from earlier returned.

They only nodded as she finished. The Morgan Freeman-lookalike, who she considered the head of the group, was jotting something down and showed it to the red-head who sat next to him. She nodded as she read over his note.

“What feelings did you feel? Why are you not sure if they were his or not?” It was the red-head who asked.

“I felt a pain of hurt; like a loved one was being taken away. I wasn't experiencing the pain for myself, so I assumed it was coming from him, through our link. What was strange though – every time I was touched by Pan, I would feel the pain. As soon as Pan let me go, the pain went away. But the Snevain never looked at me – he had no other way of knowing what was happening between Pan and I. Maybe he has thinking of someone else, but I was able to feel his feelings? I really don't understand.” Her head dropped as she looked at her hands in her lap. She wanted nothing more than to go to him now and figure this all out.

“How long has this been going on?” Questioned a woman of Indian descent.

“Yesterday, before the games started, when I was first in his presence, I started to feel the pull. Today is when it escalated with feelings.” Her head stayed lowered, hiding her facial expressions from them.

“So do you know the identity of the Snevain?”

“No, I don't.” She shook her head to reiterate her answer, never looking up.

The group started to talk amongst themselves. Serenity was feeling like a new species they discovered and had to know everything about her.

“...yes, he will be in shortly for us to hear from him.” It was a white-haired man with rosy cheeks who provided the information.

With that, she looked up. She didn't really hear their conversation, but she did know they were speaking of her Snevain. The prospect of seeing him had her heart flip-flopping. “Is he here? Can I see him?”

They watched her face light up. They felt sorry for her and were envious of her at the same time. This link they shared was fascinating. They knew of the power of the mind some had, but never heard of the power of the heart. These two Elites had the powerful abilities with the mind, and also with the heart. Where the abilities of the heart were concerned, it seemed to start and end with them alone.

“I'm sorry, Serenity. We cannot have you meeting with him or knowing his identity. We must continue with the UMT uninterrupted and unaffected.” The head Elder spoke.

“How do you feel during the games? Would you like us to shield your link with him?” The hazel-eyed woman seemed the most concerned with Serenity's feelings on the matter.

“No! Really, it's not necessary.” Serenity lowered her voice, surprised she answered so quickly without hesitation. The thought of not having a connection with him terrified her.

“I suppose it is for the best. The more they are exposed to one another, the stronger the bond. We will need to speak with the two of you when the games conclude and hear about any further progress.” The Indian woman decided, turning her attention back to Serenity.

Relief washed over Serenity.

“If, however, the games become compromised because of your situation, we will shield the two of you from each other and manipulate your thoughts of one another if necessary.” Explained the head Elder.

The relief faded into worry.

“Back to the video. Serenity, what happened here?” The red-head started the video right before they had looked back to the avalanche.

“I heard the spectators mention an avalanche, so I turned to see it, only to lose my footing a bit and connect with the Snevain. To steady myself, I grabbed his arm – that's when the link strengthened even more. The heat I felt was incredible...” 'and somehow, familiar?' She omitted that part from them. “I didn't even realize we emanated a bright light in the process. It's amazing...” She viewed the screen, bringing her fingers up to touch it – hoping it would somehow bring the feeling and heat affiliated with him again.

They started to talk amongst themselves again, only Serenity could hear them better and paid more attention now.

“Do you think it could be a twin flames occurrence?”

“I never considered that.”

“It sounds entirely possible. I would have to hear more of End – his side of the story.”

“What do we know of twin flames?”

“Not much. I've only read about it in literature. We would need to call in Zoicite to explain more.”

“Very well.” The head Elder turned his attention back to Serenity. “Okay, Serenity, we have heard enough. We would like to thank you for coming and sharing your experiences with us. Again, when the games conclude, we will need to speak with you again. Until then, I hope everything remains...stable between the two of you.”

“Thank you.” Serenity didn't necessarily wait for their dismissal and stood up. She needed to talk to Ami and figure out what the 'twin flame' stuff was they were talking about.

“Do you need us to arrange for transportation, my dear?” It was the greying-braids woman who appeared again out of nowhere.

“No, thank you. It won't be necessary.” With a smile and slight bow to the Elders, Serenity teleported much the same as her Snevain had earlier.

“They are very powerful already. If this is a twin flames instance, we could be witnessing a new era. Not to mention if either of them were victorious in UMT, we could witness the births of legends.”

“Blocs don't mate outside their own territories...”

“They could change all of that.”

“They could be the hope we've been seeking for some time now.”

Her touch caused his senses to awaken, one by one. The smell of the mountain air became clean, fresh, and pure. The taste of smoked maplewood cinnamon played on his tongue. The palette of nature's colors visually bright, bold, and beautiful; the feeling of crisp, open-aired wind rushing over him; the heightened sound of the roaring waterfall in the distance. The emotional intensity mingled with the sensuous realm she evoked from within him was inexplicably boundless.

Endymion was wondering the base of the mountain, hoping to clear his head. The past two days had been overwhelming. He was calling on every spirit he knew to strengthen his mind and allow him to get by the remainder of the tournament.

His frustration was growing with every passing minute as he quietly cursed a longing he could not satisfy or ignore. She was tormenting his thoughts by day and dreams by night and it was only getting worse. He ran his hand through his hair...

“You're going to pull all your hair out if you keep that up.” Jadeite teased.

“You're going to get pulverized if you keep popping up when I'm trying to be alone.” Endymion squared, shooting deadly daggers with his eyes.

“If looks could kill... Turning violent now, are we?” amused Jadeite with a cocky grin and raised eyebrow.

“There does seem to be a bit of hostility and much anger arising out of you as of late, your highness.” Nephrite walked through a portal, hands in his robe's pockets. Endymion turned his gaze to the worrisome look on the facial features revealed from Nephrite and then back to Jadeite's arrogant one.

They had been using their coined titles for him lately and it started to unsettle him. He felt he was no more powerful or deserving than any of them. Endymion did not understand the significance of their loyalty to him, but he respected and appreciated it. He knew he could return the favor for any of them.

With a growl for an exhale, “I'm sorry. I have no idea what is happening with me. I feel as though I have no control over my own emotions.” Endymion was beyond frustrated. He hated the thought of losing control of himself and more-so of the unknown.

“Endymion. The Elders request an audience with you.” It was the platinum-blonde Selas from earlier, appearing from a portal. All his Selas advisors – friends, wore the same robe the announcing Elder Selas wore, but in ash-grey.

Endymion cursed under his breath. “What now?”

“They wish to speak to you about _your_ Grailld.” He answered in a stoic manner. “They believe the two of you share a twin flame connection.”

Endymion did not miss the _your_. 'My Grailld...' A lump formed in his throat that he couldn't swallow. “Twin flame?”

“I dunno, but Zoi is there. Let's go pick his brain.” Jadeite replied, hopping through the portal.

With a nod, Nephrite followed.

“Kunzite?” Endymion didn't understand what was going on between him and his Grailld and certainly had no idea what twin flame meant. “What are your thoughts?”

There was a hesitation before he responded.

“My lord, I believe _she_ alone has the ability to hold your fate in the palm of her hand.” Without a chance for Endymion to question him more, he disappeared into the portal, leaving it open for Endymion to follow.

The room Endymion ended up in was on Caria. It was considered an observation room where the Selases had a view of Eariter below, Kalyke to the left, Calyce to the right, Herse straight ahead, and the vast universe behind it. There were windows covering every wall in its entirety of the grand circular room. The sun was starting to set, warm glows of lavender and orange were canvassed behind the Kalyke moon. The sky was getting darker as it stretched from one end to the other.

When Endymion entered the room, all eyes focused on him. The room's occupants consisted of him, his four closest advisors, the Morgan Freeman lookalike, the red-headed woman, and a tall, burly fellow with white hair and a matching long, thick beard.

The questions asked of him consisted primarily of the same ones they had asked Serenity earlier with his responses essentially the same as hers.

Endymion sat in a crescent shaped chair that appeared to be floating in mid-air. He was holding his arm where she touched him earlier as he watched the sun slowly vanish behind the horizon. He answered their questions, not really looking in their direction. His behavior had drastically changed since his initial encounter with the Grailld and he wasn't sure why or if it even mattered. He remembered how his advisors had mentioned his demeanor shifting: anger, indifference, impatience. Never did he have a reason for those characteristics, so it was unusual for his closest confidants to see Endymion portray them.

“Do you know who the Grailld is?” The red-head asked, arms crossed haphazardly.

Endymion looked at Jadeite who just smirked back at him. “No.”

“We hear you can feel her sense of touch?” She, again, was the one inquiring.

“Unfortunately...yes.” He seethed between clenched teeth. Irritation plastered his stony expression as he recalled the events.

The red-head wanted to ask why it was so unfortunate, even if it was to stew him a little more. She restrained. “And how so?”

“If and when something or _someone_ touches her, I. Can. Feel. It.” The _someone_ was stressed and the last words emphasized. His fists clenched, whitening his tanned knuckles.

There was the answer to the unasked question.

“What makes your anger come about?” The Elder leader asked.

A light chuckle was heard. Everyone looked, startled and stunned, at the source.

“Your guess is as good as mine. Ever since I acquired this link to her, I have been acting strange. I don't even understand my own actions.”

“Can you ...feel her now?” The burly fellow spoke up for the first time. His interest undoubtedly piqued by now.

Endymion lowered his head. “No. I think she is using her powers to shield it.”

“How does that make you feel?” The Elder leader seemed intrigued by his erratic emotional state.

“Relieved. Confused.” He shook his head. “Disheartened.”

“Would you like us to shield your link with her, during the games?”

Endymion opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He tried again. He contemplated her question for a bit.

“It doesn't matter. Regardless of our link, if I am near her, I will still remain ...unstable.” A thought came to him. “You don't suppose I could see her, do you?” He could only hope.

“Afraid not. The tournament is important. We need to finish it, unaffected.”

Endymion nodded.

“With that said, if the games become compromised because of your situation, we will shield the two of you from each other and manipulate your thoughts of one another if necessary.” Explained the head Elder, again, to Endymion this time.

Endymion wasn't sure what he meant by 'manipulating thoughts if necessary,' but didn't push the issue.

His sour mood returned. “I assume you've been well informed on what happened today between us, so if you don't mind, I would like to hear about this 'twin flames' situation, if you will.” Endymion's straight-to-the-point insistence was becoming understandable to them.

That was Zoicite's cue. He opened a book titled “Spiritual Relationships” and turned to the page marked with a pencil that was being used as a book mark. He cleared his throat.

“It says here,” he used the pencil to scan the words to find the passage he was looking for:

_“Twin flames, also called twin souls, are literally the other half of our soul._  
_Twin flames couples have been extremely rare on the planet, and do not normally incarnate together, except for a higher purpose. Their primary reason for finding each other is because through their union, a huge birthing of creative energy is released, to be used for their mission together._

_When twin flames do incarnate together, the coming together is often chaotic and stressful, physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. Their relationship is very intense. To achieve the ultimate goal of the twin flames, total balance is needed by both of them on all levels._

_They are sensitive to each other's energy flows and stresses. Being apart is like functioning at a reduced level. Together, they become balanced and more of who they are, just by being in each other's energy._  
_When Twin Flames reunite in physical form, an awakening occurs of a very special kind. The flames of each twin are ignited. Until this re-union, the flame has laid dormant. From this ignition comes coils of white light. As they grow closer in their connection on all levels, these coils entwine to form a caduceus – the two flames becoming one._  
_In separation, twin flames oftentimes feel illogically angry at each other for actions committed in your past lives. In order to merge as twin flames, everything that hasn't previously been healed, must be._  
_A twin flames tie is eternal.”_

They all sat in complete silence for a while, soaking up the information Zoicite cited.

After a few moments, the Elder Selases thanked them for their time and excused themselves.

Endymion and his advisors stayed behind, interpreting their experiences with the information.

“Well, at least we know where his anger is coming from. Ser-she must have pissed him off in their previous life.” Jadeite's lips circled into a smug grin.

“You're only adding fuel to his fire, Jed.” Nephrite warned. “No pun intended.” He finished with a smirk and a wink to Jadeite.

With that, Jadeite started to crack up with laughter.

Endymion wasn't paying them any attention. He was enraptured with the knowledge of possibly understanding what was happening, finally.


	4. Day 3

**Legends of Eariter**  
_Day 3_

A light drizzle began, bringing gentle rain to trickle through the umbrella-shaped canopies and onto the forest floor. The rain droplets brought a cool breeze that lightened the warm and humid air of the late morning.

Endymion was deciphering everything from yesterday's reveal. Kunzite's words perturbed him even more, clouding his thoughts in a whirlwind. In all his existence, he had thought himself to be the personification of steel, literally and figuratively speaking, with impenetrable perseverance. He would try to deny this fate – no, defy this fate.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts, he barely noticed the rain drops that began to seep through the sheer material of his spandex suit. It wasn't until Serenity appeared, being the last of the Elites to arrive, that his attention was diverted towards her.

She was on the other side of the dwindling group of Elites, a good 30 feet away. He didn't acknowledge her presence yet. The severity of the pull was evidently felt – feeling stronger than ever. It was undoubtedly due to the brief, possible explanation given to them on what the two of them shared with this pull. There is also the constant wonderment of it all and all of their attention being forced to focus on, allowing their minds to only think of it.

Soon after her arrival, the embrace of the male Grailld, who Endymion was beginning to detest, was felt through their link. Endymion did not want to turn and see the display of affection. He was starting to wonder if his Grailld knew what he was feeling and if she even cared to spare him the torture.

At the sound of voices, Endymion then turned. At first, he thought it was the Elites standing near him. He soon realized they weren't the ones chatting. Then he thought he was catching a telepathic conversation, even though he wasn't using his powers. Usually he would need to focus on someone or a group of people he would want to eavesdrop on, but he would need to use his powers to perform that task. He once used his ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through him, but that again required him to use his powers as well.

When he was finally able to identify the source of the voices, he first thought they were putting on a spectacle for everyone to witness. However, when he noticed that no one else was paying the Grailld couple any attention, he knew that was not the case. It seemed odd that he could hear their conversation as clear as a bell – perfectly sound – without using his powers and even with the combination of the splashing raindrops surrounding him.

As confused as he was, he ascribed the new found ability to be in connection with the link he shared with the Grailld. Not only did he not need to use his powers to listen to her conversation, but he could hear whatever was in her earshot as well.

_“Why did the Selas Elders need to speak with you?” The male Grailld asked the female Grailld._

_Endymion noticed a long hesitation before she began.“They just asked a few questions... about what is going on–”_

_“And, what, exactly, is going on?” He sounded demanding, interrupting her._

_“I really don't know!” She replied with what Endymion perceived as frustration and confusion._

_“Even so, why didn't you come see me after?” He sounded pained by her actions. The male Grailld grabbed her upper arms and started to soothe her by gently running his gloved fingertips up and down the length of her upper arms. Endymion's jealousy and annoyance with the man was piquing again._

_Endymion heard her sigh. “I told you, I needed to speak with Ami... to figure some things out.”_

_“I could help you too, you know. You can tell me anything.” He grabbed her covered chin to make it appear as though she was looking up in his direction._

_She nodded her head. “I know...”_

_He then gathered her into his arms, embracing her and stroking her back, comforting her and himself. “Please, let me help you with this!” He pleaded._

_She pulled out of his embrace, stepping back from him while peeking at Endymion who was watching the entire scene. “Pan, please, stop! I don't want to discuss this here. Not now!”_

_As if sensing the Snevain's watchful gaze and knowing she was returning a glance at him, he desisted any further. “Fine, but as soon as this course is over, we are having this discussion, Serenity!”_

And with that, the Selas Elder began his commencement speech, ceasing any further conversation between the two and bringing almost everyone's attention to the games.

The strange sensation of their voices tingled his ears. His Grailld's voice was beautifully soft and serene. The honeyed tone she had was pleasant and warmly soothing. “ _Serenity_...” he whispered to no one. He just wanted to roll her beautiful name off his condemned tongue.

Her Snevain's ability of telempathy – the ability to communicate through emotions – was oppressively heavy on her heart. She hated to make him feel those awful feelings, but she couldn't shield him without the use of her powers and she couldn't get Pan to let up on his affections of her. Guilt was beginning to take effect on her and her ambivalence of Pan was transforming her feelings of fondness to feelings of uncertainty.

The tropical rainforest biome housed a biological diversity of wildlife, as well as vines, shrubs, trees, and epiphytes. Mature tree crowns and the various layers of canopy would typically shield the sun's rays, streaming only bits of sunlight through the leaves, surrendering the forest floor to barren darkness. Its vast loveliness, however, was an awe-inspiring sight.

Sounds of the strikingly colorful birds, the faint howling and babbling of primates, and the constant, astonishing chorus of insects, combining with the soft sounds of the rain sprinkling on the leaves and branches, made up the signature sounds of the rainforest. These sounds were slowly overridden to the pounding of footsteps, rustling of plants from passersby, and the beating of each individual's heart.

The first part of the course was running – a tremendously unique achievement. Elites maneuvered through winding paths, twisted and turned around massive boles of the forest giants, and navigated between narrow passageways of tightly cramped spiraled bark trees.

Pan followed behind Serenity very closely. If he could help it, he wasn't letting the Snevain anywhere near her. He felt that if he could keep them apart, whatever was happening between them, would simply disappear. Little did he know that just being in propinquity of each other, their bond was solidifying.

A few puddles were scattered about here and there throughout the course. There were a few times when Pan would sidestep in an attempt to avoid or dodge an imaginary obstacle, lining himself in Endymion's path so that Endymion would have to evade collision with Pan and skirt around him and also the puddles. Pan was hoping to either have Endymion slip in the puddles or fall in altogether.

Again, Endymion found it humorous at the attempts these intimidated Elites would use against him. The trivial pursuit of this Grailld was even more gratifying because Endymion knew the Pan was threatened and jealous over the rivalry Endymion posed.

The four remaining Forgles upheld the lead, being masters of the forest and its terrain. The Forgles were gifted with prehensile – able to grasp like a hand – feet and therefore perfectly emulated the local primates, allowing swift leaps, secure support, and powerful climbing abilities. Not all the Elites opted for the bestowed prehensile feet ability, giving those who did – like Serenity and Endymion – the extra skilled strength needed to vie for first place. In this case, toe shoes replaced the standard boots.

The next stage was vaulting over high and low hurdles of sawlogs from naturally occurring fallen tree lumber. Between each sawlog were complex root systems crisscrossing along the forest floor. Not only did the Elites need to efficiently traverse the lumber barriers, they also needed to execute fancy footwork over all the root entanglements.

A few Elites were found ensnared in the buttress roots, their feet trapped and being unable to extricate themselves. If unable to free themselves before the last non-entangled Elite crossed the finish line, they would be considered disqualified for being unable to complete the course.

Another stage of the course was climbing strangler fig trees up through the understory and above into the canopy level. During the ascent, Pan took the same tree Endymion chose and tried to out-rival and surpass him by gaining ground on the climb by using the same edges and corners Endymion reached for. No matter which way Endymion chose to go, Pan made every effort to thwart his advances.

Serenity could feel amusement, pride, and patience from her Snevain. After reaching the top of the Ficus and landing on the banyan tree that would cross over onto the rocks, she glanced down at the Ficus he inexplicably shared with Pan. She noticed the conniving tactics Pan was using against Endymion, amplifying her doubts of Pan.

Off the rocks, the Elites cliff dove into the glistening deep pools of water. Soon after Serenity's immerse, she could feel his presence nearby from their pull. She turned her head in his direction, finding him easily in the crystal-clear clarity of the upper water column nearer to the surface. Satisfied with his attention, she challenged him to a swim match, taunting him to chase after her as she fully turned his way and swam backwards.

Suddenly, a moment of déjà vu struck Endymion, a forgotten memory making itself known in his mind:

_“Endy, here, this is for you.” A young man with strikingly similar features – almost an exact replica of his younger self – handed him a folded piece of paper. Prince Endymion took the paper and opened it. He recognized the copperplate cursive handwriting immediately as Princess Serenity's. A wide grin spread across his face as he read the note with the ambitious offer – an offer Prince Endymion would certainly not refuse._

**_'If you can catch me, you can have me.'_ **

With sudden avid desire, he followed her with a great propulsion.

The distance wasn't too far – only the length of an Olympic-sized swimming pool. Here, some Elites floundered, but all the remaining Maquaids succeeded. Those Maquaids who were bringing up the rear of the group now found themselves advancing to leadership positions.

Despite the casual underwater frolicking between Serenity and Endymion, Serenity proved the superior swimmer. As they made their way to the lianas dangling from the forest canopy, they reached for the long-stemmed woody vines to haul themselves out of the water and began the vertical up-climb to the canopy area of the final stages.

The Elite's gymnastic skills were exhibited in the climbing of and swinging from one bushrope to another. The branches and vines were rooted and anchored in the treetops, allowing for easy grasping of them and smooth swinging.

In keeping with their playful behavior, Serenity and Endymion continued to challenge one another while whipping through the air from the snake-like vines, swaying from one to the next.

As Serenity reached for one, the vine snapped, bringing her plunging down until suddenly a strong arm swooped around her waist, catching her and pulling her into his hold with iron-grip strength.

A myriad of emotions started to pool in her chest and lower abdomen. A flutter of terror slammed her the hardest, followed by nervousness, caution, then relaxation, relief, and finally – togetherness.

His touch was like a blazing, uncontrollable inferno, hurling beams of white light in every direction. From a single spark, an inner fire was building, inflaming her skin with passion. Flames were streaking across her body, igniting an intense feeling that seemed intimately familiar.

A long-lost memory rushed Serenity and Endymion upon contact. A time of peace, on a sweet spring day...

**_'If you catch me, you can have me.'_ **

_He reread the note over and over in his head, the powerful incentive motivating him forward. Prince Endymion looked around, out from the veranda where he sat reading a book before his brother gave him her note. In the distance, he spotted her lolling on an arbor in the courtyard gardens._

_When she noticed he had found her, she mirrored the grin he adorned on his already gorgeous face. Princess Serenity uttered a shriek when Prince Endymion flawlessly leaped the stone railing, landing gracefully perfect. She lifted her skirts, turned, and sprinted for the gate leading to the extensive vineyards._

_Pushing through the gate, she gave a quick glance back and shrieked again as she watched him smoothly clear the first of three short hedges that separated them. Her peals of laughter echoed over the vine-lined hills as she made her way across the vineyard towards the Chai that doubled as a winery and eatery._

_Before she could reach its door, she heard him stampeding behind her, not allowing her to catch her breath. With a squeal, she burst through the entryway, momentarily deciding which direction to take. Her indecisiveness brought about her defeat. Prince Endymion easily captured her, enfolding her in the warmth of his arms. He induced a fit of giggles to spill out of her when he tickled her neck with his panted-breath whisper,_

**_“Caught you.”_ **

“Are you okay, Serenity?” He asked her in a whisper with such concern in his low and husky voice.

She was stunned to hear him say her name, that he even knew it for that matter, but she recovered quickly. She simply nodded, and thanked him for saving her. With a last squeeze around her waist to tighten his hold of her and mold her body firmly to his, he released his grip as she reached for the closest bushrope. Before parting with him, she reveled in the familiar sensation spreading from her core to her entirety from his notably expressive contact.

Soon after, Pan appeared, seeking Serenity out to see if she was alright. She affirmed her adequate condition with a simple nod to him, knowing his evident concern of her. Directing his attention to Endymion, Pan tried to ram him as he attempted to swing into him from his vine. Endymion effortlessly dodged his charges with exult, furthering Pan's enmity of him.

The entwined lianas tangled together to form a bridge amidst the forest canopy. It crossed over a fairly wide stream, connecting the trees within the forest, and providing the Elites with a path that once passed over, would lead to the finish line. A female Forgle was the first to the finish line, followed by Serenity, a Maquaid, Endymion, and then Pan.

Pan quickly made his way to Serenity, asking her to join him somewhere private where they could finish their discussion from earlier. Endymion overheard the conversation and decided not to intrude on the couple to continue whatever development was progressing between him and Serenity.

“Only four more days left,” she whispered, wanting to commiserate with him. She watched as he nodded to her, like he actually heard what she said to him. 'Well, we are entitled to our powers again...'

With an impatient tug on her arm from Pan, she turned from Endymion and teleported her and Pan away, to somewhere more private.

“Look, Pan, we – ” Serenity started as she began unzipping the head part of her spandex suit so she could prepare herself to jump in her quadrant steam shower pod.

“Shhh, we can talk later.” He silenced her by placing a finger over her lips, lingering on her bottom lip a bit longer until slowly replacing said finger with his starved and greedy mouth. “Right now...” he stopped to allow a quick breath. “...I want,” then another “...to make up,” and another “...for lost time...” Pan helped her finish unzipping her suit down her back, never disengaging himself from her ambrosial taste.

His thumbs found her erogenous spot, the small of her back, making tender circling motions in a way that drove Serenity to the edge, usually, every time. When he heard her purr a whimper, he grinned in his kiss, running his fingertips to her waist and up her abdomen in a dilatory fashion. It wasn't until he lightly brushed over her now scantily clad hardened and taut tips did she finally awake from her libidinous stupor.

Serenity wasn't sure if this rendezvous was, to a certain degree, because of her earlier lecherous aches her Snevain initiated from her or the simple thought of one last tryst with Pan; though her heart presumed the former true.

“Wait.” She croaked as she applied a bit of pressure to his chest to ward him off of her. When he didn't cease his efforts, she demanded, “Pan, no. Stop.” She pushed him away harder. “We-I-I can't do this.”

He let out a long, defeated sigh, hanging his head in the crook of her neck.

“Damn that fucking Snevain!” He growled in a mutter.

In a confounded state, she asked, “Excuse me?”

He rose from her, his eyes locked with hers. “Ever since we started these games,” he paused, trying to think of the words he wanted to say. 'So beautiful,' he thought of her, distracting him, momentarily. Pan cupped her cheek, but Serenity kindly grabbed it and held it in her hands. He sighed again.

“You've become distant from me.”

Serenity gave him a sympathetically pained expression, fully aware of the truth in his words.

Turning his thoughts to the reasoning he presumed to be the cause for his troubles, he snarled through gritted teeth, “And it surely has everything to do with that idle-headed pompously magisterial windbag,” he alleged as he threw his hands in the air with each insulting word.

She couldn't help but laugh at his feeble attempt of disgracing the omnipotent Snevain. At the sincere outrage he displayed on his face, she sucked in her lips, suppressing any further laughter.

“I'm sorry.”

“Seriously, Serenity, what's going on with you? Why are you pushing yourself away from me?” He took her hands in his, pleading with her. “Tell me, what's going on?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. The Elders won't allow us, the Snevain and I, to communicate with each other so we can figure this all out. We have to wait until after the tournament. Until then, I won't truthfully know anything.”

He nodded at her response. Pan knew she was skirting around what he was actually asking her. “What about your feelings? How do you feel about us?”

She didn't want to answer him, knowing he wasn't going to want to hear her answer. They were bound to have this conversation sooner or later – later, at the longest, being the end of the tournament.

“My feelings aren't my own.” Serenity partially informed, thinking of Endymion's telempathy abilities. “In a manner of speaking.” She quickly added. He gave a puzzled look, but he didn't press her to explain.

“As for us...” She dropped her head, not wanting to see the look on his face when she admitted her careful consideration of their relationship and, more importantly, his feelings. “I don't want to give you any false hope. I'm not sure what will happen between him and I, and just in case something is there or does happen, I don't want you getting hurt.”

Pan admired her empathy. He perceived her decision as soon as he felt the spark and saw the electricity that radiated from the two yesterday. Nobody could doubt the connection between the two of them – no matter how much he abhorred the idea. He just needed to hear it from Serenity herself, as if, maybe – and a bit of wishful thinking – she would say otherwise.

She raised her head to meet his gaze when he didn't respond,. Serenity wanted him to understand something. “I just want you to know that I had no idea about him or any of this before this all started. You have to believe me.” She beseeched of him.

He gave her a sad smile of understanding. “I do, believe you.”

She tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Wanting to lighten the mood, he suggestively asked, “Sure you wouldn't want to be my _paramour_? I promise not to tell a soul.” He grinned.

She appreciated how he could turn the serious subject matter into effervescent humor.

The evening twilight faded, revealing a moonlit night. An erratic breeze flickered the tall flames back and forth in a mesmerizing dance. The warm hues of the roaring fire gave a sparkling contrast brilliance to that of the darkness. The sizzling crackles and pops and whispering hisses harmonized in a pleasing ballad.

Serenity was inhaling the thick, smoky scent of the burning punky wood. As the heat washed over her, rosing her soft cheeks, she began thinking of how similar she felt in comparison to the physical contact she shared with her Snevain. And yet also noticing how that spark never came about with Pan.

Her Snevain's touch was all consuming, giving off a scorching and passionate desire. A burning yearn filled her, steady yet, but always ablaze. It left her mind aflame with raging madness, igniting her heart, and engulfing her soul.

As she watched the vertical river of sparks, her eyes slowly drifted passed the flames and onto the faces hidden behind them. She stopped on a handsomely chiseled and sculpted face that would put a young David Beckham to shame. His genetically superior bone structure was illuminated by the soft orange glow, making his seemingly broad chin and square jaw inconspicuous. His bedroom eyes, true color undiscovered hitherto, hypnotized her in a state of complete trance. It was his charming grin that left her breathless.

Until then, she vaguely heard the chitchat her surrounding friends babbled. Wanting to calm herself and gain her senses back, she excused herself, claiming a restroom break was needed. Her powers were currently blocking the pull she shared with her Snevain, so she was unaware of who this Adonis-looking male specimen was.

Hearing her excuse to her friends, Endymion said the same to his friends so he could leave without anyone joining him. He walked in the direction of the restrooms, presuming Serenity would do the same. Regardless of what the Selas Elders cautioned, he was going to talk to Serenity vis-à-vis.

She made it to the clearing before he did. The luster of pearl in her tresses scintillated with vibrancy as it bathed in the silvery light of the moon. Resting low on her hips, her mango maxi skirt swayed as she walked and her white spaghetti strap lace overlay exposed the small of her back, arousing an immediate desire in his eyes.

“Serenity.”

She froze at his low and husky voice. The same voice she committed to memory. Her heart palpitated wildly. She turned slowly and found herself facing the godlike embodiment of a man she sighted moments ago.

A gust of wind tousled his onyx hair, blowing it over his sapphire eyes. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. She watched, transfixed as he flicked his lip ring, grinning at her. Her knees buckled at the tantalizing thoughts he provoked. He stood a tall frame of six foot three, well-built and muscular. His wide shoulders were displayed proudly in a fitted A-shirt, revealing a full-sleeve tattooed left arm.

Serenity dropped her shield, wanting to acknowledge with definite assurance that what she hoped to be true, was surely that – that her Snevain was indeed this divine mortal. As it fell, the pull practically crashed them together, bringing her within a hair's breadth of him. She quickly encompassed them, obscuring them from any prying eyes or electrical storm they would generate. The physical attraction they felt for one another was strengthening the bond. A few more encounters and these two would become involuntarily inseparable.

“It is you. My Snevain.”

He grinned again. “ _Your_ Snevain? Guess that makes you _my_ Grailld then.”

She blushed profusely, not intending to say that last part out loud.

“H-how do you know my name?”

He scoffed. “I heard _him_ call you by it.”

“Heard? How? We were–”

“A new quality of the pull, I suppose.”

“So you can feel the touch sensations I feel and you can hear my conversations? No wonder you heard me earlier...”

“What about you? Can you feel and hear me?” He brushed a curled strand away from her cornflower blue eyes that seemed to suddenly crystallize, making them look more like azurite gems.

Serenity shook her head. “I can only sense your feelings.”

She watched as he lowered his head and felt as he tickled the curve of her neck with his hot breath, causing her to tremble. “Oh? And what do you feel from me now?”

Her emotions were clouding her ability to think straight – to comprehend something so simple. Serenity's eyes closed unintentionally, indulging in the great pleasure he sent through her. If the moon were any brighter, he could probably make out the scarlet color that flushed her cheeks now.

Swallowing hard, she asked, “What's your name?”

Endymion barely heard her as her pure wildflower scent surrounded him, intoxicating him and fueling his lust. He gripped her hips but held her in place. They felt fire burning where his hands gripped her, fierce, yet very welcoming. Endymion luxuriated in the delicious tremors he evoked from her.

An imprinted memory played before her closed eyes like a blissful dream.

_The sky began to darken a few shades, bringing their relaxing and joyful day on the beach to an end. Storm clouds rolled in bringing with it a significant breeze._

_Before the rain would fall, Princess Serenity and Princess Rei jumped up from their picnic on the white sand and quickly gathered their belongings._

_Prince Endymion was heading back to his beachfront sea castle after a few laps in the then calm ocean._

_The princesses were making their way to the dock that would lead them to the castle's side entrance. The wind picked up speed, turning it into forceful gusts of wind. Princess Serenity's wide brim sun hat flew off and was blown across the sand. She stopped and turned, running after it to retrieve it. Princess Rei continued forward, unaware of Princess Serenity's predicament._

_Prince Endymion ran to help Princess Serenity, mindful of her stubbornness. Her incredible obstinacy would keep her in the pouring rain, if necessary, for a dispensable hat._

_When Princess Rei reached the safety of the castle, she realized Princess Serenity was no longer behind her. She quickly looked back and saw her brother with the princess. Princess Rei knew she was in his safe care and continued her way into the castle to wait out the storm._

_A hefty rain started to pour, sending a bone-rattling thunder to boom throughout the sky. Prince Endymion led Princess Serenity to the covering of the stone bridge under the castle._

_The afternoon storm made for quite a sight with spectacular lightning. The chilling air caused Princess Serenity to shiver, compelling Prince Endymion to warm her with his embrace._

_The heat from his closeness brought about a searing need to relish in his taste._

_“Kiss me?” She asked with fervency._

_She didn't even need to ask. All he needed was her permission. How long he had waited for the chance to claim her lips with his._

_The setting wasn't exactly what she always envisioned her first kiss to be, but the kiss itself was everything her fifteen-year-old mind imagined it to be: tender, sweet, gentle,and innocently chaste._

The tightening of his grip brought her back to the present.

“Kiss me,” she commanded.

He looked at her then and noticed how her eyes were glowing a soft blue radiance.

Endymion lowered his lips to her awaiting parted ones, but stopped just before he reached them.

“I can't. I won't be able to stop myself there, Serenity.” He let out a deep and long sigh, pulling away from her.

He had tortured himself with her nearness and now he couldn't stand for it any longer.

“You should get back. Your friends will be concerned and come looking for you.”

She inhaled deeply and nodded.

“Dream of me, until I can make those dreams come true.”

He gave her one last heartwarming grin and departed in his trademark swirl of wind.


End file.
